


Dark Secret

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Smallville, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finds out Charles can read minds, and he isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Secret

"You can...read minds," Lex said as he stared at Charles.

Charles liked to imagine that even without his powers, he would have been able to see the tangled weave of emotions sweeping across Lex's eyes: anger, betrayal, fear, wonder, curiosity, and, strangely, greed, some desire or even _lust_ to have - or to control, or to touch - such power. It was a heady mix, even for Charles.

Of course, there was also the anxiety, the rapid calculation of all the things Lex had thought or felt in Charles' presence.

Charles tilted his head, then said, gently, "I hope your ego can abide this truth, Lex, but your heart is not the dark winter that you think it is."

"I guess you know me better than I know myself then," Lex said, sarcastic, even as his voice wavered and cracked.

"I do, in fact," Charles said, then waited.

Lex pulled him close, grabbing him by his shirt, looking like he wanted to hurt Charles, like he wanted to kill him.

Charles kept waiting, his face showing nothing but certainty, until Lex kissed him, rough, desperate, as if he would tear down the world before he'd let Charles go.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on livejournal for this prompt: Any/Smallville, any/Lex, how he/she saved him


End file.
